The Curse
by Happykitty5620
Summary: What if the attack never happened and Celeste was still alive? What if Maxon chose Kriss instead of America? Would they still be happy? Will America still find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **this chapter has been edited because of formatting issues. I am currently in the process of updating all chapters with these issues.**

 **Hey everyone! This is HappyKitty5620! Hope you enjoy this fanfiction! Leave a review if you enjoy the story or if you have any suggestions!**

1\. Chapter 1

 **Hey, this is HappyKitty5620**

 **If you enjoy this or have any suggestions, please write a review.**

 **I'll be happy to read what you have to say and adjust.**

Sitting in this chair next to Maxon is torture. He is only talking to Kriss and won't even let me explain myself. Surely he will still choose me, right? I was only trying to let Aspen know what had happened. Suddenly, Gavril walks across the stage and  
begins the show. I am **not** ready for this. Gavril starts interviewing Maxon and then it's all him, time for the decision. I am listening intently when he says, "It has been a great experience with all of the girls but only one can win, and that winner is...Kriss!" No, no, no! How could he do this to me! Everything is a blur all I can see is his beautiful smile that is no longer mine, now directed at Kriss. People come to give me hugs and tell me that it's okay but nothingmakes  
me feel better, nothing ever will. Then, I'm on the plane and arrive home with the most applause I've ever heard in my life but I Greet it with tears. When I get home, I Don't say anything I just walk straight to my room, flop on my bed and cry. It seems like hours until I hear a knock at my door. "Go away," I moan. I don't know who is on the other side but I Know That I did not want to see or speak to anyone in the family. I hear my little sister May whine  
and then walk away, leaving me to my thoughts and tears. I cry and wonder what could have been, if only I wasn't so stupid. If only. In the middle of fantasizing "what could have been" I hear another knock at the door. "I already told you May go away!" I tellingly at the door. "Okay, if you say so," Kenna said in a mocking voice. I groan, but finally give up and say "Fine." She walks in and sits on my bed where I lay in the same position I Flopped in earlier  
covered in tears and dirty tissues. I thought she would say something to me, but she just sat there at the edge of the when I couldn't take the piercing silence anymore, I asked, "Are going to say something...or?" I can't believe how awkward it's getting in here I'm always so comfortable around Kenna around really any of my siblings, except Kota. Kota, that ungrateful "sculptor" that I call a big I think I stopped calling him that about a year ago when my dad died and  
all he could think about was himself! Awakening me from my thoughts Kenna says "No, you didn't even want me in here why would I bother you with talking." Same old Kenna always knew that I didn't need a pep talk just some comfort. I cried  
into her, let myself mourn over him, how it was my fault. Tomorrow maybe I would come out of the,house maybe not. Soon enough Kenna left the room leaving me feeling better than before. Even though my heart has been broken into a million  
little pieces and then stepped on **twice,** Kenna always knew how to make me feel better, even without talking.

 **Thanks for reading! Again, if you have any suggestions just write a review and I'll be happy to read them!**

 **~HappyKitty5620**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is HappyKitty5620 trying to continue this story. If you have any suggestionswrite a review and I'll make adjustments. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

The days go by so slow, sitting in my bed crying. The nights are faster but more depressing, so far every dream I've had was of him. He was always so romantic he even got caned by his dad for me. I loved him. I love him. It's been a week since Maxonchose  
Kriss and I lost him forever. What happens now? I wonder how Maxon is feeling, he did this to us. My family trys to get me out of bed every morning,maybe I will today. I walk out of my room for the first time in a week.I can see the look  
of shock on my family's faces. "I've decided that today is the day and I'll be going out to sing at a party tonight," I say but quickly regret when the whole family comes to give me a hug. I can't take this attentionso I quicklyescape  
the hug with no time for questions and then retreat back to my room. So far Kenna has been the only non-annoying family member,coming into my room and stayingsilent unless I say otherwise. Just her presence is calming. Once I arrivein  
my room I startsearching my closet for proper clothes to wear tonight. I encounter a bright green dress, EW! Nothing in this closet will work, maybe I can fixsomething up. Yes, that would work even though I am aweful at sewing, I mean  
what could go wrong?

* * *

What could go wrong? Everything! Right now I am staring at a big bright green mess. Maybe I could try again. No, I'll just talk to Kenna. I walk to my door and open it slightly and quietly whisper through the crack I've made "Kenna?" When she doesn't  
respond I say it again a little louder and again until finally I catch her while she's putting Astra down for her nap. After I tellher my dilemma she walks in takes one look at the green mess I've created and starts cracking up. "What are you  
laughing at?" I askbut that just made her laugh more. Still chuckling she choked out "You call that a dress?" "I mean it **was** ," and at that I was cracking up too. Soon we were composed again and Kenna started looking through  
my closet. "I think I'll be able to fix this one up," she said holding out this horrid dark purple dress ruffling out at the knees with a bright pink stripe above it. All my clothes are ugly, as fives we could never afford anything nice but with the  
recent funds provided by the selection we've been able to eat well and buy some new clothes. After Kenna left I starton my makeup and getready to go (All except the dress of coarse). I decided that I would sing a few of my favorite songs  
and bring my violin just in case the party goes for longer then expected. This is probably the last party I'll be working at, I keep forgetting I'm a three now. Maybe I'll choose my new job soon. It felt like minuets (it wasn't) until Kenna arrived  
again with my dress. it looked absolutely stunning, she had cut it so it went to knee level and the horrid stripe and ruffles were gone. She cut the top so it had spaghetti straps and was a little bit more revealing then I would like. "Kenna, I don't  
know how you did it but this is beautiful!" "Thanks, I try," she said in that annoying way of hers. I got changed into the now beautiful dress, said my goodbyes and then left ready for what waits ahead.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **If you have any suggestions write a review and I'll be happy to make adjustments :)**

 **~HappyKitty5620**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is HappyKitty5620. Hope you like this next chapter if you want to request or suggest anything just write a review and I'll be happy to fix the error ;)**

* * *

As I'm walking to the party I start to get nervous. I'm not sure who this party is for but I hope it is cheery. This is my last night in Carolina before I move to the house Maxon bought for my family right next to the castle. Yay. I just want my spirits  
to be lifted.I walk into the housewhere the party is taking place and am happy when I notice that it's a birthday party. After I'm inside all the people's eyes seem to look at me. I walk to the front of all the commotion and notice who's  
birthday it guy my age named Napolean. I guess I'll find him,say happy birthday and ask what he wants me to sing. Before I could blink it seemed like Napolean is in front of me saying "Your America Singer from the Selection, right?"

Uh, I guess from now on everyone is going to know my name without my ownintroduction. Even though I'm a little depressed right now and annoyed he already knew my name I put on a happy face and say "Yes that is me. Happy Birthday...Napoleanis that  
right?" "Yes, how did you know?" "I saw the cake. What do you want me to sing?" I was truely curious because your favorite song could make your party that much better but I also wanted to hear him speak again. His voice was familiar insome way,  
like I've known him forever."You don't have to sing, just mingle. "Oh, okay. I'm kinda disappointed I can't sing at this party. I wanted to do it one last time before I officially became a three and had to choose a new job. I start to walkaround  
but I don't have that much energy to party. Thinking back Napolean was so energetic and kinda cute. No, it's too soon for me to go fantasizing over someone else. But he had beautiful brown hair that was in a big fuzzy mess and brightblue eyes  
with little specks of green in them. He was wearing a formal black tux with a teal blue tie. As I walk around I notice a familiar head of hair. Is that Celeste? Oh my gosh it is! I walk over and stand behind her waiting forher current conversation  
to finish. I remember when I saw her and Maxon in the hall during the selection. I was so mad! I can remember it so clearly Maxon up against the wall,Celeste's dress falling down her back, and his stone face when herelized I saw him. I'm not  
sure if she even knows I ever saw that. Maybe I'll tell her and we can have a big laugh about enough she is turning around and noticing I'm there "America! What are you doing here?" She sounds so excited to see me and to think she tried  
to rip a dress off my arm and now we are best friends. "I was going to sing but then they said I didn'thave to so now I'm just walking around. What are _you_ doing here?" She looked kinda shocked when I said that I wanted to sing again  
but this is my life and I can do what I want. "First off you have to remember America you'rea _three_ nowand second this is my brother, Napolean's birthday party. Napolean get over here!" When she screams for Napolean and he  
actually comes I can feel my cheeks flushwith embarrassment. "Have you two met?" Celeste asks pointing at me and him."Yes, we have. Why are you guys in Carolina?" I wanted to ask this question ever since I saw Celeste.I can't believe Napolean  
is is Celestes brother! Napolean Newsome, weird. "Well, I was picked for an exclusive photo shoot but it went throughmy brothers birthday so my whole family came and we are having his party here!" "How much longer will you be in Carolina for?"  
"One more week. How about you, I heard you're moving? Why?" I really don't want to go into this right now but Celeste hasbeen a good friend so I guess I will. "This is my last night before a move to Angeles with my family. I'm moving because  
Maxon was going to choose me so he bought my family a house but then he changed his mind but said I could keep the house, rightnext to the castle!" I said this with no enthusiasm whatsoever and after I didCeleste had a look of pure hatred  
on her face. "I can understand him choosing Kriss but him choosing you, buying you a house and then changing his mind and making you livein it! That is just mean and cruel!"She felt so strongly for me, Celeste rocks."It is starting to  
get dark so I think I'm going to head home. Bye!" "Bye!" Celeste and Napolean started talking but I walked away before I could here anything. Due to the curfew rules no one can beout once it gets dark. As I walk home I relize this is the last  
time I'll ever feel the cool Carolina breeze blowing my hair or the wet air hugging my skin. I love it here in Carolina, moving to Angeles where it is always sunny will be Angeles there is no difference between the seasons, it feels  
like spring and summer all year round. Once I arrive home I happily relize that my family has retreated to their bedrooms and that I missed the Illéa capital report because I was at theparty. I also remember that I haven't started packing and  
we are leaving tomorrow so I grab a few fruit boxes and head to my room. We use fruit boxes to pack out things because they are free and we were always very poor, plus they smell like are only three boxes left and I'm struggling  
to fit my clothes in them. I decide shirts in one, pants and shorts in another and, dresses in the last box. I fold all my clothes as tiny as they will go and there is still not enough roomto fit all of my dresses. Maybe Kenna'll have some extra  
room in one of her boxes and I could fit them there. I'll ask her tomorrow, until then I lay on my bed and fall asleep ready for the day that liesahead.

* * *

 **What do you think? If you have any suggestions write a review and I'll fit it in. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 :)**

 **~HappyKitty5620**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this is Happykitty5620. I'm so sorry about the long wait but I got a new phone and my account wasn't transferring. I'm so excited to write this new chapter and hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Maxon's POV_

* * *

I awake and relize what has happened in the last 24 hours. I finished the selection and chose Kriss as my partner and the future Queen of Illéa, I chose a day formy wedding which will be taking placein about a week and, I can finally behappy

andstop waiting and worrying about America. Ah, America.I'm going miss her beautiful red hair and her crazy attitude but I couldn't just forgive her after everything she did to me. I waited for her, I would've ended the selection day 1if she

were ready! Day 1!

I had to go on other dates with the other girls and get my feeling all tied in a knot but I still waited! The day she was ready I proposed! The day! And she had the nerve to put her hands on some other man and still think I'm going to choose her!

No!Not going to happen! _Come down Maxon._ As soon as I get calm I get out of bed, dress and knock on my fiancé's door. "Darling, can I come in?" I say this like I'm afraid. We're about to get married shouldn't I be able to just walk in?  
/"Sure

but I look like a hot mess!" She sounded so tired, so beautiful. I opened the door walked in and she was still laying in bed. "Come on Kriss we have to be downstairs in 30 minuets!" I said this in a sarcastic tone so that itdidn't sound like

I was

yelling at her but I really was mad we have brunch withmy parents andthis is the first time she will be sitting at the head table so it is a really big deal. "We don't _have_ to go down now, can't we be a _little_ late?"She was practically  
begging but she knew it was against the law for a couple to get involved before marriage. "No, you're going to be the queen someday don't start breaking laws now!" I said this with such authority it surprised me when she giggledgot up and got  
dressed right in front of me. I turned and closed my eyes of coarse but she giggled at that too. "Come on Maxon, we're going to be married soon!" She sounded offended. "Sorry," I didn't really mean it but to make her happy... I guess I'lldo anything.  
"Don't say you're sorry when your not! Yeah I can tell! Just get out," Wow, she snapped. That's Never happened before. Maybe she's just nervous for brunch? I have no idea. Why do women have to be so confusing? I just don't understandher. What  
if I made the wrong decision? NO. America cheated on me she should have been caned or even worse put to death for her actions. Not to mention how it made me feel. I'm still heartbroken and to top it all off I was stupid and bought her a houseso  
she will be moving right next to the castle. Not looking forward to telling Kriss that. Just then she walks through the door in a better mood saying "I'm ready!" So I stand up hold my arm out for her and we walk to the dining hall. Suddenly I hearshots  
being fired. I rushed out making sure Kriss was alright and ran her to the safe room. We were the first ones to arrive which made me really nervous. Where are my parents? Are they okay?

* * *

 **What will happen next? Are Maxon's parents alright? Hope you enjoyed thatchapter:)**

 **~Happykitty5620**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is Happykitty5620!If you have any suggestions or anything to say just write a review and I'll make sure I read them and make an adjustment. Sorry I haven't written in so long. I've been so busy with school. Hopeyou enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 _America's POV_

* * *

I awake at dawn which isn't surprising, with the Reaccurung nightmares I've been having I usually wake up earlier. Suddenly I realize it's movingday. Great. I'm really not looking forward to this. I'll miss Carolina a lot, I won't know anyone,  
/and to top it all off I'll be right next to the castle and get remimded of Maxon and our history everyday. Maybe before the family wakes up I can get out and take a walk one last time. So I get dressed and walk right out the door. As I'm walking  
/I reminisce all the childhood memories I had here. Playing with my siblings, singing at parties,falling in love for the first time, getting my heart broken and, getting itbroken again. Now I'm crying, weeping actually. This is so embarrasing.  
/I must get home **now.** So I walk and walk until I just colaspe on the sidewalk crying. I look like sucha mess, this can't happen at the new house especially in front of Maxon and his perfect wife Kriss. This sucks. I just want  
to go home. I'mtrying so hard to get up, to stop crying and gohome but I can't. I just can't. I can't move, I feel paralyzed. Like everything I ever wanted just got washed away. I can't move, can't talk, can't think straight. All I'm thinking  
about is his smile,his perfect laugh,and the way he always makes me feel so special. Then I'm basically drowning in tears. Everything just keeps coming back and hitting me over and over and over. All ofthis is happening in the middle  
of the street. Now the sunis rising and people will be out soon. I really need to move but I can'twith the constant pain hitting me in the stomach and every whereelse. I have to get home before my parents correction parent.  
NowI'm crying even more. I remember my father's death and that comes crashing keeps crashing back. I don't want to go through this, not here. My family is probably up and worried about me.I need to go home.  
I try to stand and then Ifeel my legs wigglebeneath me. I can't do this, not now. Everything it's just too much. The weight keeps pushing down on me. Peopleare out on the streets and I'm just I the middle of the sidewalk looking  
like a complete loser. A few nice people try to talk to mebut I just cry. I finally get the nerve tostand and try to walk home. I take it step by step and slowly but surely I'm there. I'm home.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm so sorry it took me so long to write again. :):):)**

**~HappyKitty5620**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey this is HappyKitty5620 and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!:):)**

* * *

"Where were you?! We've been looking everywhere! What do have to say for yourself?" I just stood there and let them yell. I let them scream and take all of their anger and frustration out on me. I tune it allout, everything is blurry. I just think.  
"America Listen to me!" I try my hardest to say something to become a part of the conversation but I honestly don't want to. "America, honey, just speak to me, please," I want to tell her everything and confide myself into my mother but I don't. "I  
woke up early so I wanted to go on a walk. I ran into a few people and got sidetracked, I'm sorry," I mean a few people tried to talk to me and I did get sidetracked so technically it wasn't a lie. "Thank you, but I hopeyou do know the consequences  
of your actions and will repent onthem later," Whew, that wasn't that bad. "Okay so when are we moving?"

"Well because of your little stunt we aren't moving until next week. "What, why?!"  
"Because Prince Maxon was kind enough to rent usout a truck to help usmove but it was only available today at eight which you missed and next week at seven. I am very disappointed in you. "I'm **so** sorry,I knew I put a dent in the  
schedule but I didn't think that I completely ruined it!" I feel awful, my mom was really looking forward to the move and I just ruined her plans. I want to leave,to go out and just run so I don't disappoint my familyeven more then I already  
have. But I can't soI walk to my room and sit on my bed thinking. I wish my dad was still here to help me through this. I wish that Maxon chose. No. No more wishes. This is the real world, wishes don't come true. You just have to learn  
to live with it. You have to learn to live with your pain and your disappointments. I just have to learn. I justhave to learn. But it's so hard. I just want to cry but I can't. I just want to be with Maxon but I can't. I can't have my wishes.  
I can't get my hopes up. I just have to live with the disappointment, the sorrow, and the pain. All the pain. My heart aches and my stomach is constantly churning. This is so much more then a broken heart. My heart is shattered and I don't know if  
it'll ever be the same but I can't be the same. I have to be stronger, more empowered, and more independent. I am America Singer for goodness sakes! Where is that feirce women I used to be? That women would have found a job by now. She would have  
stood up to Maxon and made him keep his stupid house. I want to be her again but I don't know how. Sometimes I just feel like the universe doesn't want me to be happy. Like it doesn't want me to succeed. I can't keep thinking I'm the victim. It will  
ruin me. It will ruin my life, my family, my will be destroyed. I'll lose my reputaion, not like that even matters anymore. It only ever mattered to Maxon. Reputaion, reputaion, reputation. He made me care about it,the  
old Amercia Singer wouldn't have cared if everyone thought she was a clown. The old America Singer wouldn't have cared if she was humiliated on on the Illéa Capital Report. The old America Singer would've walked out of that castle with a smile. What  
did Maxon and the Selection do to me? I'm so dramatic, I can't get my thoughts straight, I'm falling apart. I need to find the old America. I need that spark back if I'm going to move on in my life. I need to find myself again but I don't know how.  
I feel so alone. I need to get out of this house. I don't think my family will let me go on a walk but maybe Ican convince them to let me go see Aspen's family. So I'm walking DownThe hallway when I see I facethat hoped a long time  
ago i'dnever have to see again. "Hey America," he sounds so timid, like he's afraid of my power. What's gotten into me? I have no power. "So what brings you here Kota? Come to yell at me because I'm not queen?" I can't believe he has the nerve  
to show his face here after everything he did to me, to our family. He is so selfish. "I just came to grab some more art supplies. "No," There's no way I'm letting Kota take some of my father's art supplies. Not after what he did. "What?" He  
was being sarcastic. He always thought he was better then everyone and could do whatever he wanted but this. This isn't going to slide. "No," I'm going to fight for this no matter what it takes. "Who are you to tell me if I can have some of **my** father's  
art supplies or not?" That justthrough me over the edge. "I'm his daughter! Take the hint Kota no one likes you! You aren't his son, not after what you did! Remember that? Our father, **no** my father left you our house and you know what you  
did! You wanted more! You always wanted more! So no. You don't deserve to even hold the same tools as him. As a matter of fact you don't deserve to be in the same room with them so get out!" "What?" I can't believe home. "You heard what I said get  
out!" "America just-" "Now Kota. I can't stand him anymore. He walks out and I hope with all my heart thathe never comes back. So much for getting out.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that last chapter! If you have any suggestions just write a review I'll be happy to read them! :):):)**  
 **  
**

 **~HappyKitty5620**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- Moving Day**  
It's been a week since I went on that dreadful walk and bumped moving day forward a week. At the time I felt awful, I mean I ruined the day for my family but as the time came closer and the nightmares got worse I began to dread the day more and more. Now the day is here and all I want to do is scream but no one is listening. There are so many things that I've imagined that make me want to cry and go as far away from Maxon as possible. I've imagined Maxon coming to greet us at our new house, Kriss on his arm. I've imagined their life together and how happy they must be. I've imagined them hugging, dining, laughing, crying, and sleeping together. I've imaged King Clarkson approving of Kriss and patting Maxon on the back for his good decisions. Yet I've also imagined King Clarkson giving Maxon more scars,with Kriss there to care for him.  
I can't stop imagining things, crying over them. Every time I think I'm fine something reminds me of him and I cry and imagine more things.  
It's a never ending cycle of tears and mental creations but today is the day, the day I really get to see how Maxon is.  
I wish that didn't matter, how Maxon is, but for some weird reason it matters so much, at least to me it does. I don't know why but I want to know how he is, or if he's doing as bad as me. I want to know if he's alright or if he's sleeping in a pile of tears like me. I want to know if they're really happy or if he regrets his decision, but I don't at the same time. I don't want to arrive at my new home and realize that he has no remorse over his decision, that he's happy as can be. I don't want to find out that he forgot all about me and our love. I just want to see that he is feeling really awful, like me.  
The majority of my family are now awake and ready to go. I am just going to stay in my room and get ready in here before it's time to go. I don't want to face them..again.  
Time for the big decision...what to wear. Should I wear a beautiful day dress or just some jeans and a tee-shirt? The day dress will really make me look good while the jeans will bring back old memories and make it seem like I don't care that I'm seeing him. I'm going to go with the blue jeans and the white tee-shirt that is hanging in my closet. The bright blue jeans are the perfect opposite to the slimming white tee. I think that this option will make me look like I haven't even thought about him once, that I don't care about our past or our future, even though that's a lie.  
I get dressed and now it's time for me to style my hair. I always liked when it was in a simple updo but I think Maxon liked it down so let's just do that.  
I'm ready but not everyone else is so I walk out and eat a banana for breakfast. It's healthy but not satisfying, I miss the delicious breakfasts and the castle. I want some more of those pancakes that Iove so much or the desserts that make the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Most of all, I miss the people. My friends, Celeste, Marlee, and my love Maxon. I miss it so much and to think that I never wanted to enter in the first place.  
Now the rest of the family is ready and it's time to go. Yay.  
We load our stuff onto the truck and start to drive. We drive and we drive and we drive until we arrive in Angeles. Now I'm really freaking out, we're almost there. I have to calm down, I can't face Maxon like this. He can't know how I am. I can't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had some affect on me.  
I can see the house, and the castle. Now, everyday I have to see that castle, I get reminded of him. Everyday. I can't do it. Not for long at least but it's time. Time for me to get over this. I need to get over this.  
We enter the house and not long after there is a knock at the door. I'm walking to open it and I gain the courage and the stamina to look Maxon in the face, and smile, keep a conversation where I laugh, where I don't cry.  
But when I open the door, it's not Maxon's smiling face coming to meet us or Kriss coming to say hi, it was rebels.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading that last chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I started another story and it is occupying most of my time but I'm going to try and update this story as much as possible. If you have any suggestions write a review and I'll be happy to read them.  
**  
dir="auto" **-HappyKitty5620**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight-Taken**

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! And just in case you didn't hear me. SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY! I had this HUGE technoligy problem that is way too complicated to explain but it been WAAAAAY too long and i am soo sorry for that. So without further ado..here is the next chapter of the Curse. Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes to be greeted by pure darkness. I couldn't see anything and had no idea I got there. I was stuck in haze like when you're in a really dark place and suddenly it gets bright. It too k about twenty minuetes for me to be me again but even after I was I still didn't understand the situation. My mind was engulfed by so many questions that I became anxious.

Where am I?

What happened?

How did I get here?

But most importantly, where was my family?

All of my questions went unanswered for what seemed like forever. I can never really be suere though because that room was the same amount of dark at every second of the day, giving me no real sense of time.

All I know that as soon as I woke up the first time, I never slept again. It wasn't worth the nightmares I would face at night or the thought that those nightmares might come true in the morning. Not to mention the fact that I might never wake up. So I sat. Far days and days I sat chained to a chair wondering when it would be my time or when I would hear my family's screams, echoing throughout the halls.

 _Knock Knock_

The sound echoed reminding me again and again that this was it. It reminded me of all of my regrets, ruining things with Maxon being the biggest. I wished that I could see his smile just one last time or feel his lips on mine. i couldn't help but crying knowing that I'm the only reason my life is ruined. I'm the one who blew it with the love of my life that will probably never talk to me again. Now he's probably sitting at his huge dinner table with Kriss feeding her chocolates and laughing with his parents. He doesn't even know that I'm sitting in a rebel combound about to be killed. I'm probabky the last thing on his mind right now. Then the door opens.

Wait what?

"Georgia?" What's happenening? Why am I here?" What the world would make Georgia kidnap me and take me to her rebel compound?

"Hey America. Sorry for all this." She say while unlocking my restraints.

"Sorry Maxon didn't choose you. I know that you really loved him. Everyone can see how much you're hurting."

"Thanks," I said even though I'm not hurting. Once she finally done unlocking me from this chair I stand up, stretch out my legs and then remeber my family.

"Where's my family?"

"They're already settled in, should be having lunch by now. Sorry it took me so long to find you. My guys said that you were in D4 but in reality your're in C7 so basically there wa sthis huge mixup-

"It's okay," I interrupt.

"How about I show you to your living areas, you can see ypur familyh, and get some sleep. We can talk about things in the morning."

"Okay. Can't wait."

 _Georgia's POV_

 _Later that night._

"So how'd it go with America?" August asked even though he talked to her earlier today and has already gottten the inside scoop.

"Good I guess."

"So did she say yes?" I told him a million times!

"I told you August we can't just come flat out and ask."

"Because?" Goodness how much explaining does it take.

"Because we don't want her to feel overwhelmed. She has to get used to the place first."

"Okay but I don't even see why we need her. Why can't we just talk to Maxon?" That pinhead! Never listens.

"Because we can't trust Maxon anymore, remember? We need America."

 **Again, super sorry for the long wait. If you have any suggestions,critiques, pointers, or just want say hello make sure you leave a comment I'll make sure I consider all of your ideas. Thanks for reading!**

 **-HappyKitty5620**


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Chapter 9**

 **Chapter Nine- The Lies**

I woke up and for the first time in the last week I actually remembered where I was. I've stayed at the rebel headquarters but each morning I always seem to wake up disorientated. Sometimes it lasts for minutes, sometimes seconds. All I care about is that for once it didn't happen. For once I woke up without an ounce of fear, ready for the day. It's been so long I kinda forgot how it felt. It felt so good.

The past week has been uneventful. After Georgia found me and showed me around I went straight to my family. After I found them I became acquainted with the place. It's pretty boring when you're not a rebel with a schedule but I do what I can. I have three meals a day and wear the clothes that I'm given. I follow the rules but people still treat me like I'm a fragile piece of glass and if they say the wrong things I'll break. I can't help but feel like everyone is keeping something from me. Every time I ask about what happened or what is happening outside of this building I hear the same old stories. The same old lies but today is the day I finally find out the truth. Today is the day I talk to Georgia and find out what happened. What REALLY happened. The only problem is finding her.

I figure you've gotta start somewhere so I get dressed and go to breakfast. She not usually there but I thought I'd give it a try. I walk in, grab my cereal, and eat. I'm surprised that the rest of the family isn't down here already but it's a Sunday, the only day that you can sleep past seven. I guess they decided to sleep in. After I finish my cereal I wait for a little bit just in case Georgia also decided to sleep in which is unlikely. After twenty minutes I decide she's not coming. Time to check the next location, the weapons vault.

Once a week Georgia takes inventory of all the weapons. It's Friday and she still hasn't done it. Hopefully I catch her on her way out or in. I come up to the vault. No Georgia. I look around and wait for awhile. Maybe she'll come a little later?

"Can I help you?" The security guard asks. Right the security guard! I totally forgot about him!

"Yeah. Have you seen Georgia? Do you know when she's coming?"

"Georgia? She came this morning, said she had something to do later today."

"Oh ok thanks. If you see her can you tell her that America needs to talk to her?"

"Sure."

"Thanks for your help."

Where now? That was literally my only plan. These rebels really know how to keep a secret. I never know where any of them are half the time. I guess I can just go to lunch. Maybe she'll be there. I walk into the cafeteria,get my food, and eat. Suddenly I see Georgia running towards me. At lunch? Really? Who would've thought that it'd be this easy.

"America! I've been looking for you all day!"

"What? What's happening?"

"America, we need to talk."

Thanks for reading!

-HappyKitty5620


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Chapter 10**

 **I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know, I know it's been AGES since my last update and technological issues is not a good enough excuse….well it's all I've got. I have NOT abandoned this story! Please, PLEASE,** **PLEASE** **forgive me!**

 **On another note, enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter Ten – The Discussion**

"America, we need to talk." Georgia said. Suddenly, I was worried and happy at the same time. I want to know what's going on, I've been looking for Georgia all day to find out however, I don't want anything bad to be going on.

"Sure, no problem. What's up?" Even though I am completely freaking out on the inside, I do my best to sound casual.

"Not here. Come with me." She takes me to a room I've never seen before, the surveillance room. The walls are painted black and the wall on the right is covered with screens playing the surveillance videos from every room in the building. In front of the screens there is this huge panel with a multiple warning signal triggers for every wing of the building. The panel is also equipped with a computer for anytime they need to playback security footage. To the left is an enormous map with multiple tacks holding on pictures and connecting red string across Ilea.

"What is this?" I ask pointing to the map.

"We'll get to that. Just sit, we have a lot to talk about." I sit down, and Georgia brings over another chair for her so that we are sitting face to face.

"I have a lot to tell you. I'm going to start from the beginning but I need you to try your best not to interrupt so that we can get through this as quick as possible. Got it?"

"Got it."

"It all started at the ceremony when Maxon chose Kriss. The Southern Rebels were planning an attack to sabotage the ceremony. We found them killing your guards and taking their armor. As you know, our ligancy is to Maxon, so we killed them and ruined their plans. However, the rest of their camp was furious, so they planned another, more brutal attack. Their plans weren't just to kill the Royal Family, they wanted to kill you and your family too. And they weren't just planning to kill the family, they wanted to take hostages. We got word of these plans and came to save you and the Royal Family hence the week you were stuck in a cell. However, we were too late and could only save you and your family- "

"What happened to Maxon!?" When I said this, you could hear the urgency in voice. I didn't even attempt to hide my worried tone. Is this the whole reason people are acting weird around me? Is Maxon dead?

"He is not dead, but he is in a lot of trouble."

"What? What kind of trouble?"

"I'm getting there! We were only able to save you, so the castle was attacked, with Maxon and his family in it. Maxon and Kriss made it to the safe room but King Clarkson was killed and Queen Amberly was captured. The Southern Rebels captured Queen Amberly knowing that Maxon would do anything to get her back. And sure enough, later that week the Queen was back in the castle."

"Wait…how did the rebels know that Maxon would do anything to get her back?"

"We aren't exactly sure, but we think that there is some sort of rat in the castle. We also think that Maxon made a deal with the Southern Rebels to get her back."

"What kind of deal?"

"We don't know, that's where you come in. We want you to become a spy for the Northern Rebels. Maxon trusts you. He'll tell you anything."

"Wait, does that mean...?"

"America, do you want to become a Northern Rebel?"

 **I really hope you enjoyed that chapter! Again, I am SOOOO SORRY for the late post…. again.**

 **-HappyKitty5620**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **I've been apologizing WAAAYY too much lately … although I am sorry for the long wait.**

 **Sooo let's just get to the story**

 **Chapter 11 – Reunited**

My head is pounding, and my heart is racing a million miles a minute. Not only will I have to see Maxon and Kriss TOGETHER, but I will have to spy and deceive him. I LOVE him I can't lie to him.

"America? America are you alright? You can say no."

I guess I look as bad and overwhelmed as I feel.

"No, no I want to do it," I mumble. I'm not lying, I do want to help but, I'd probably just do more harm than good. Seeing as I was Maxon's previous girlfriend, he probably won't want to see me again, he especially won't want me to show up at the castle.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you. This is a big task that involves a man you love who's about to get married to another woman. You need to be one hundred percent committed."

"I, I am committed," I say while stumbling over my words. Even if it isn't true now, eventually, I will be committed. I just need a little time.

"Great! I think this is perfect, it's exactly what you need. We have a lot of work to do. You'll need to train but ultimately we want to get you out there as soon as possible."

"How soon?"

"No longer than a week, maybe two. The sooner the better. Keep in mind Maxon has no idea where you are so we'll need to create a story about what happened. You'll need to be trained so that you can defend yourself against Southern Rebels. If there is a deal than they'll be coming around the castle often. Oh, and we need to pick a symbol for you! That's my favorite part about new recruits!"

A week. I'll be gone away to the castle in a week. I need to leave my family in a week. It's too much and it's happening way too fast. Not to mention the fact that Maxon probably thinks I'm somewhere dead.

"I know, I know, it's a lot to take in. But you will be the person to save this country. You were the first person I thought of for this task. No one can do this better than you."

I'm still getting over Maxon and she's asking me to go live there with him and his fiancé. If it just affected me, I wouldn't do it. I would go home and live life far away from him, maybe even start to date. I would get a new job as a three, like a teacher. I would be happy. But it doesn't just affect me. If something really is going on, it affects everyone. Every three, every seven, every person in this country. I can't abandon them. If anyone is going to get anything out of Maxon, it's me. She's right, I am the only person for the job, even if I'm not trained and am a terrible liar. But they can fix that, they will train me, and I will be ready.

"When do we start?"

"Really?!," she screams, then sequels, "Okay, okay we can start now, if you're ready."

"I'm ready," I say, because I am. I am ready. I'm ready to see Maxon again. I'm ready to lie to him. I'm ready if it means I save him or this country. I. Am. Ready.

"Great. Okay, so let's start with something relatively easy, your symbol. Most of the northern rebels use the north star as their symbol but some use the number twenty-one. We use these symbols to recognize each other. You can use clothing or jewelry or even your handwriting, like your father's signature. But in your case, it needs to be something Maxon wouldn't notice, so that he doesn't get suspicious."

"I'm not sure. Maybe jewelry. Although, Maxon might notice me wearing some necklace that he's never seen before."

"He might, but you could always lie about it. You could tell him that it was a welcome home gift or something."

I don't want to lie to Maxon any more than I must.

"Maybe something else than?"

Think! I need to come up with something. Something unique that no one else has done. My dad used his signature, Kriss uses a necklace, Spencer uses his compass. What can I use?

"Okay, maybe you should think it over. I know this has been a lot to digest. Why don't you go into town to get some supplies with our truck? Get some fresh air."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

I don't know why she would want me to go into town. If I'm spotted, the whole plan will fall apart. Maxon will know where I am but, I think she's right. I could use some fresh air.

She leads me outside and over to Spencer. She tells him that I will be going with him and some other rebels into town and to make sure that I am not spotted. He nods and leads me to the supply truck. There, two other rebels are waiting for him. When they see him, they get into the truck and open the back for me. All the windows are tinted and when I step into the back, I notice a big window on the left side. Even if I can't get out of the truck, I'll at least be able to see what we pass. Once I'm in the back of the truck, the rebels close the door and step into the front. I hear the car start and begin to move. As it begins to move, I stand so that I can see out the window. There is nothing for awhile but soon we reach a small town with a few shops, one grocery store and, a bakery. The truck stops, and I am left to gaze at the unmoving view out the window.

Across the street there is a small shop. Through the window I can barely make out a few dresses on mannequins, jewelry and, a belt. All the dresses are a dark bubblegum color, with the acceptation of one beautiful sky-blue dress. This dress instantly becomes my favorite. It is knee length and very simple with nothing but a few ruffles diagonally across the top. It is simple yet so beautiful. The jewelry is seemingly simple but, again, some of the most beautiful necklaces and bracelets I have ever seen. And then I spot the belt. The belt is the prettiest burnt sienna shade. I can't quite see the buckle from here. It kind of looks like…like a star?

Against my better judgement, I get out of the truck and hurriedly walk across the street with my head down, hoping that no one recognizes me. There aren't very many people around anyway. As I get closer to the shop I can see the belt, dresses and, jewelry. The belt buckle is stunning. It is the shiniest silver I have ever seen, in the shape of a north star. The same thing I need as my symbol! I walk inside and look around for the belt. Then, I see the shop owner behind the counter. She is old and sleeping but, overall, seems like a very nice lady. I see the belt, grab it and, begin to walk towards the counter when I see the blue dress. I grab the dress and take the it, along with the belt, towards the counter where the old lady is sleeping. Instead of waking her up, I leave a note with some money. I left a considerable amount of extra change for her to keep. I walk back to the truck the same way I had before and sit down so that everything is the same.

I have found my symbol and tomorrow I will train.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile, yet again. I've been going through a lot of things. With school, family, friends, and my mental health I just haven't had time to write or publish. However, I am not abandoning this story. I love writing The Curse and hopefully all of you guys enjoy reading it. I've been reading all the reviews for me to continue this story and I'd like to thank all of you for your support. Please write a review and who know maybe you'll idea will become a part of the story! This chapter is a long one, so buckle up and delve back into America's life.**

 **Chapter 12 - Training**

 **Monday**

Today is the first day of training. I have no idea what to expect, and I am extremely nervous. Over the course of this week I am going to learn how to fight, how to get information out of Maxon, and a story as to what happened when my family and I disappeared. I am looking forward to lying to Maxon the least. I know that I am still in love with him and that I need to get over it, but I can't help feeling like I will never stop loving him.

I walk out of my room and down to breakfast where Georgia meets me.

"Hey America! It's your first day of training! Come this way," She says as she leads me through the compound and into an elevator. She presses a button I had never even noticed, it is blank and underneath all the others.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Down." She responds bluntly.

When the elevator doors open I see a world I didn't even know existed. There is movement in every area and corner of the room. Rebels are practicing combat, fixing weapons, and mapping out attacks. I even saw some creating custom weapons for themselves. I've been living a normal life upstairs while all of this has been going on every day, and I didn't even know it was here.

"Welcome to rebel training. You are going to be spending a lot of time here over the next week," Georgie said as we stepped out of the elevator.

"If this is training why is everyone here?" 

"Northern Rebels are constantly training, improving, and strategizing. This is our area away from the families and children to practice and talk about things that no one else can know, without worrying. This is our safe-zone that no one knows about and no one will, right?" After she said this everything kind of clicked in my mind. This was where the rebels are rebels, not up there.

"Right," I respond.

 **Tuesday**

I wake up and my entire body aches. I'm not surprised, yesterday, I worked a lot with weapons but mostly on hand-to-hand combat. I was bad at it. Every time I started to win a little, my opponent would bring me to the floor yet again. And today I must do it all over again. Yay.

I get out of bed and get dressed in the new clothes Georgia gave me for training. They are supposed to have special padding in them to help when fighting. It must work because all the other rebels wear it. I walk out of my room and to the elevator.

When the doors open, Georgia approaches me, "So after yesterday, I decided to get you a special trainer just to help with you combat skills. America this is Daniel. Daniel, this is America."

Daniel is taller than me, but not necessarily tall. He has dark bushy hair and hazel eyes. His face is shaped like a rectangle in a way, and his teeth aren't straight when he smiles.

"Pleasure to meet you Daniel," I say sticking out my hand for a handshake. He grabs it and shakes it firmly.

"The pleasure is all mine." He says, leading me over to where we will train.

"So, America, how much do you know about combat?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Well then we have a lot of work to do. Let's start with the basic rules. First, you wan to be the leader in the situation. You lead where the fight is going. Set the example for your opponent. Second, you should control everything physically. If they punch you, you punch them harder. Next, move to influence the action. You should throw the first punch. Now the most important of all of them, you need to make sound, quick decisions and forcefully execute them. No second guessing yourself EVER. Got it?"

"Um I guess."

"Okay let's try it then."

 **Wednesday**

I wake up aching again, but not as bad this time. Daniel really helped me understand how to fight. He taught me the dos and don'ts. I am getting pretty good at fighting. I think he's going to put me up against opponents today. The padded clothes helped a lot too, so I am putting those on again.

I walk out of my room and to the elevator, again. When the doors open, Georgie greets me.

"Where's Daniel?" I ask.

"You won't need him today. Follow me." She leads me to a small room with a table and a map on it.

"Today we are going to begin teaching you where you have been for the last few weeks. You need to be ready for any question they might ask. This is your new memory." She says.

I already hate where today is heading. The idea of creating a story and lying to Maxon just to suck information out of him makes me sick. I don't even know if I'm ready to see him. I hate everything about this mission but, I put on a mask and pretend that I am ready to know the lie I will be telling him.

"Okay. Where have I been for the past three weeks?" 

"You've been hiding."

 **Thursday**

All last night, I dreamt about the lie they pounded into my head.

The southern rebels knocked on my door and I convinced them to take me and leave my family. I told my family to go home and hide there until I came for them. The southern rebels tied me up and threw me into the back of their truck. Somehow, I was able to escape the ropes and open the back of the truck. I jumped out and ran as fast as I could. I hid in the forest until they gave up searching and were out of sight. Then I tried to come back to the castle, but I didn't know the way, which is why it took so long. I arrived but didn't know if it was safe, so I stayed in hiding and went back home to my family. I told them to stay there and came here.

Mostly, I dreamt that Maxon could tell I was lying and would hate me for it.

Today is going to be extra-long. I am practicing combat and perfecting my story. Today is the day when I become perfect at everything and tomorrow is the day I do everything right. So no matter how long it takes, I need to perfect at everything before tomorrow.

 **Friday**

I don't want to get up, but I know that I must. I spent yesterday getting grilled with Georgia and getting beat up with Daniel. It took over 12 hours of training, but I am ready now. I can beat every opponent and answer every question. Today, I will only be training for five hours, then I will pack and spend time with my family before I leave tomorrow.

I head downstairs and walk over to Daniel. Next to him is a line of opponents I need to face to officially be ready. I can beat every one of them until Daniel steps up to face me. Daniel is the best rebel at combat. There is no way I can beat him, but I do my best anyway. Of course, I lose.

"It's okay, I didn't expect you to beat me. But, you did put up a great fight. You're ready." He says to me. It means a lot when your mentor acknowledges your growth and tells you that you don't need them anymore.

"Thank you so much Daniel, for everything," I say as I walk over to hug him.

"I hate to break this up, but, America, it's time for you to come train with me."

I say goodbye to Daniel and walk into the room with Georgia.

At the beginning of the week, I absolutely hated this mission, especially the part where I must lie to Maxon, but now I don't care as much. Instead of thinking about how the lie is deceiving and minipulative, I think about how it needs to been done so that Maxon can tell me what he did and I can help him. The lie is more good than bad.

I sit down and expect Georgie to start badgering me with question, but she doesn't.

"Pretend I am Maxon and tell me what happened." She says

"What?"

"Pretend I am Maxon and you need to tell him what happened. I need to hear tou tell the story as if it actually happened, with pain in you voice."

"Okay," I say and then recount the story I was told. I try to make it sound as real as I can with emphasis on certain words and worry in the tone of my voice. When I finish the story I look to Georgia and wait for her response.

"That was amazing. You're ready," She says and stands to lead me out.

We walk into the elevator and I ask,"Georgia, you really think I can do this?"

"Absoloutly," She says.

I walk out of the elevator and towards my room. I have to pack then eat dinner with my family. My stomach fills with butterflys as I suddenly realize at this time tomorrow I will at the castle with Maxon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **It's finally time! I know this chapter has been long anticipated and it is finally time for America and Maxon to meet again! So far, this chapter has been by far my favorite to write. I know it's been awhile again, but I am going to try to upload at least once a month from now on. I am also trying to rewrite previous chapters that have formatting errors making them hard to read. Feel free to leave a review about what you thought about this chapter and America and Maxon or about anything you'd like to see in upcoming chapters!**

 **Chapter 13 – Reunited**

I still can't believe that I'm going to see Maxon again in just a few minutes. We've been on the road for hours now, and we will be at the castle in just twenty minutes. Just imagining his handsome face and perfect smile makes my stomach fill with butterflies. I need to regain my confidence around him. I need to be able to look him in the eyes without my heart breaking, to be able to see him and Kris together without crying. I know that I am not over him, and I need to be. Hopefully I will be by the time I finish this mission, then I can go back to the base ready to become a Northern Rebel for real. When I was packing for the castle, I made sure that I had packed outfits that went well with my new belt. Today I am wearing jeans with the belt, and a nice red shirt. I look out the window to the truck and I can see the castle in front of us. I remember all my happy memories that I had during the selection. Then, I remember the bad ones. The truck stops, and it is time to face Maxon again. I close my eyes, take a few deep breaths, and walk out. I can do this.

I walk up to the gate, and as soon as the guards see me they stand up, greet me, and take me to the door of the castle. They call for Maxon, and when the door opens I can barely see his worried face before he pulls me into a tight hug. I've missed him so much. He puts me down and we stare into each other's eyes. All I can feel is love for him. I can tell that something is wrong, that he's extremely stressed. But before I can hear his amazing voice, Kriss breaks us up, and hugs me. Even though Kriss's arms are wrapped around me, squeezing me tight, all I can do is stare at Maxon behind her.

"America! You've been gone for weeks," She says.

"Yeah, I know," I reply, still staring at Maxon.

"Please come in. We have so much to catch up on." She says, Maxon still staying silent.

"Yes, of course." I reply as she leads me in. We sit down and talk about where I have been for the past few weeks. I tell them what Georgia told me, the fake story we created, and I feel so awful. For the most part Maxon stays quiet, he says something here and there, but I can tell that he is worried. They get me a room with my old maids, and it is even worse lying to them. But I know what I am here to do, figure what happened between Maxon and the Southern Rebels. I can't stay in my room all day, I must reconnect with Maxon. Dinner is extremely awkward. Maxon doesn't talk much again and it is mostly me, Kriss, and the queen catching up on everything that has happened. The three of us are talking, and I catch Maxon's eye. I tug my ear, hoping that maybe he'll come meet me in my room later. Dinner ends, and I walk back to my room. I dismiss my maids and it is just me, waiting like I have so many times before. No matter where I go in the palace, I am reminded of my mistakes. I can't walk through the gardens without thinking of me and Maxon's walks together. I can't stay in this room without thinking of all that's happened here. My thoughts are interrupted with a knock at the door.

I walk to open it, my heart racing.

"America, you really need to stop scaring me like that." He says, hugging me again.

"You need to stop worrying so much," I say. I've missed talking to him so much. Even these few sentences make my heart fill with pure happiness. Yet, they also make my heart fill with unbridled sorrow.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Not at all," I say smiling, "How have you been?"

"Awful, been so worried about you. I miss you, America." All I want to say to him is that this was his fault, we could've been together, happy. But I can't blame him, I made the worst mistake of my life, and he deserves someone better.

"I miss you too. How have things been here at the castle. I've been gone for so long." I say, doing my best to sound interested even though I don't really care.

"Things have been really tense. Kriss and I are trying to plan the wedding, and after the rebels attacked we've been increasing security. There are more guards here than ever. Today has been, by far, the best in weeks because of you." They are planning the wedding. For some reason, this hurts more than it should. I knew that they are getting married but hearing him say it makes it way too real.

"Sounds like a lot of work, especially with the wedding and all. Speaking of the wedding, how are things with you and Kriss?" I don't know why I asked this question. I know his answer will just hurt me, but a part of me really wants to know.

"America, why did you ask me here? Why do you care?" He asks.

"We're friends, right?" I say, and it hurts me so much to just refer to us as that, but it's better than not talking at all. I guess I know what Maxon felt throughout our relationship. My heart races because I honestly don't know what he is going to say. I know I hurt him, and he might not want to even be friends.

But then, he smiles, "Right," he says.

I smile, happier than I've been in weeks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's a pretty short one. Don't forgot to write a review and say what you thought of it.**

 **Chapter 14 – Shared Feelings**

Finally! I hear Maxon knock on my door after an entire hour of waiting. In the week I've been at the castle, he has come to my room every night and has never been this late. I walk to the door, open it, and say, "What took you so long?"

He walks into my room and I know that something is wrong, he is upset. He sits on my bed and simply says, "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" I ask, walking to sit next to him.

"I'm just stressed. There's everything going on politically, and on top of that Kriss wants to start fighting with me."

"What do you mean. What's going on politically?" It pains me to ask, knowing that whatever answer he gives I am obligated to tell Georgia.

"There's still fighting between us and the Southern Rebels, America. I can't just forget about how they kidnapped you." He says, beginning to get angry because of the subject. I put my hand on his back, but it feels foreign and wrong since he is no longer mine. Instead, I look around for something to help make him happier. I see the door to my balcony and all the memories we shared there begin to rush back, making me miss him. Closing my eyes, I do my best to push them as far away as I can.

Walking to the balcony I say to him, "Do you want to get some air? The moon looks beautiful tonight."

He smiles and walks outside with me following him. Standing there with him in silence, makes me feel closer to him. Again, I push these thoughts and feelings away, but it's harder this time, and hurts so much more. When I finally open my eyes, Maxon is looking at me.

"What are you doing?" He asks with a huge grin on his face.

"Feeling the breeze."

"With your eyes closed?"

"Obviously." I say, the grin transferring to me.

"Don't let me stop you, it's cute." He says, making my heart pound. Suddenly, I get a feeling that I know what he and Kriss were fighting about.

"Maxon, what were you and Kriss fighting about?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"You." He says, confirming my suspicions. My face begins portraying all my emotions, but I don't care enough to stop it. My heart begins to race. I try to calm myself down, but it doesn't work.

Sensing this Maxon elaborates, "She's not mad at you, she just thinks that I still have feelings for you."

At this, my heart is pounding, but I know what I must ask. I deserve to know.

"Do you?" I hold my breath waiting for a response.

His actions are my only affirmation as he leans in for a kiss. With his lips on mine, I forget the responsibilities and the pain of my current situation. I give myself up to one of his delicate kisses that I miss so much. He pulls away, bringing back to reality. I want to kiss him again. I never want to stop kissing him. In one instant I am in love with him all over again, making me question if I ever wasn't.

Hugging me, he says, "America, I'm so sorry."

 **-HappyKitty5620**


End file.
